9/11 Inside Job
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yT1GavDtiwM Note: If you want evidence to see this article as true, you need to do research on 9/11 being an inside job. This is a wiki article and is only supposed to inform you how it went, not present the evidence. The evidence that this article speaks truth links will be provided at the end of the article. Description In the early 1980's, Freemason's and the Bilderberg group discussed the first False Flag Operation of the 21st century. It was a heartless plot to destroy iconic American Landmarks and blame it on Al-Qaeda (which doesn't exist) and use that as an excuse to launch illegal wars in the Middle East and destroy the economy of the world. This was launched on September 11th 2001 and to this day, they keep on lying and saying Al-Qaeda did it. Preparation On September 10th 2001, the U.S. government warned for no government official or member of the Global Elite to board a flight for the next day. At the White House, CIA Agents delivered President George W. Bush the plans to invade Afghanistan and the president prepared for the invasion even before 9/11 happened. Flight 11 (the first plane that supposedly hit the World Trade Center), Flight 175 (second plane), and Flight 77 (Pentagon plane) pilots all took simulations of crashing planes into the World Trade Center and Pentagon. Osama Bin Laden had been dead for a few months up to this point of kidney disease in a Pakistani Hospital. When everything was set, the Global Elite sat and waited for the next day and for the event that will change history forever to begin. Attack Day On the morning of September 11th 2001, Flight 11, 175, 77, and 93 took off. It is not known what happened inside those planes, but it is known around the 9/11 Truth Movement that planes indeed were hijacked but likely by Sleeper Agents. At the Global Elite and government parliament buildings, they waited for the planes to reach. Around 8:50-9:00 A.M., Flight 11 smashed into World Trade Center 1 and the corporate controlled news stations began reporting immediately. At 9:04 A.M., Flight 175 arrived and smashed into World Trade Center 2 while controlled demolition helped with the collapse of the 2 buildings. Later on, WTC 7 collapsed by controlled demolition and "Conspiracy Debunkers" claim uncontrollable fires brought down WTC 7, however fires cannot take down a building as perfectly as WTC 7 fell. Then Flight 77 dissapeared and the Official Story claimed it hit the Pentagon. After that, a controlled missile hit the Pentagon and out of the 80-90 cameras at the Pentagon, only a few captured the missile. However, these were censored and confiscated by the CIA. A few hours later, the United States Government announced Al-Qaeda and it's leader, Osama Bin Laden, did the attack. After that terrible testament, Flight 93, which was an innocent flight, was shot down and the Global Elite presented their fake story the plane was hijacked and the passengers fought the plane to crash. Aftermath In the aftermath, the 9/11 Official Story was being drafted and a few construction workers found the Fligt Recorders from the planes. They handed them to the CIA which seemed very happy to have them. The CIA then hid them at Kennedy Memorial Airport in a classified room. When the Official Story came out, it claimed the Flight Recorders were not found. However, this a mere coverup. The Flight Recorders contain what really happened on those Flights and that faithful day. The U.S. Military, under the command of the Global Elite, invaded Iraq and Afghanistan launching the fake "War on Terror" which is merely for oil and corporate and imperialistic interest. Now the Global Elite aim on starting World War 3, the planned NATO invasion of Iran will start World War 3 due to Iran having allies with Pakistan, Russia, China, and many other nations of the Middle East and Asia. References Evidence that 9/11 was an inside job links; http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3MN9382eGY http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kG4yGICFsi8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xrcnaan7P94